BOB
Early Life Nothing is known about BOB's early life apart from that he used to be an ODST where he took a sniper to the head and at some point formed a romantic relationship with an elite known as Loriaee. ODST Service BOB by at least 2608 had become an ODST and was assigned to the 24th ODST Corps as a Sergeant. OPERATION: WONDER (2608) BOB along with the 24th ODST Corps were sent to the planet Barlell to liberate a Forerunner site from The Rights Of The People. During this operation BOB survived a shot to the head but became mentally unstable as a result. He was later discharged. Literal Wipe Out For unknown reasons BOB on the 2nd November 2608 participated in the 13th season of Literal Wipe Out to win the cash prize. BOB made it to the end of the course but realised that the final challenge was a trap designed to kill anyone who had a chance of winning. BOB not falling for the trap caused the owner of the show Lord Posh The Third to personally arrive to force him to complete the course, this led BOB in a fit of rage to kill Posh by stabbing and shooting his body into the ocean below. PROJECT PEGASUS Service At some point BOB enlisted in PROJECT PEGASUS and was given man canon training by Commander March Wizard. Speaking to Loriaee (10th March 2609) BOB had a video conversation with his lover Loriaee where they talked about BOB's man canon training and how proud Loriaee was of BOB. Loriaee then made BOB guess what gift he was going to get with BOB guessing that it was a KOK Chicken flavoured bar, BOB was so happy he stated that he couldn't wait to put it in his mouth. Unknown to him was that UNSC intelligence was monitoring the conversation and that the person listening in Sophie Tusk killed herself after misinterpreting the conversation. Jumping To The Island (4th April 2609) BOB was selected along with fellow troopers Cheng, Tobuku, Brown, Bolt, Jonaus, Qwerty and Cartman to reinforce Fireteam Charlie on The Island That Doesn't Exist. Wizard tried to explain why Forerunner man canons were necessary but was interrupted by BOB numerous times, Cartman eventually asked why BOB was stupid to which BOB replied by telling him the story of how he got shot in the head. BOB later called Cartman disgusting when he wanted fish and chips after watching Brown being attacked by Piranha. After the man canons failed BOB was able to save both Cartman and Brown using his Knife Of Wonder, after being praised by Wizard BOB succeeded in using the man cannons to the annoyance of Wizard. Breaking Redshirts XBOX (8th April 2609) BOB was shooting some cans in the breakroom but one can wouldn't budge no matter how many times it was shot, BOB in a rage started shooting rapidly and accidentally shot Redshirts First XBOX causing it to catch on fire. In an effort to stop the fire BOB urinated on the XBOX, he put out the fire and left some hazard sings much to Redshirts annoyance. Kills * Lord Posh The Third * Sophie Tusk (Unknowingly made her kill herself) * Redshirts First XBOX Lives Saved * Cartman * Brown